


There's A Place In The Dark Where The Animals Go

by RD_Kobiski



Category: Game Grumps, Starbomb (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood Drinking, Blood Magic, Dubious Consent, Fluff, I have no self control, I'm not sorry, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Sharing, The Vampire AU no one asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RD_Kobiski/pseuds/RD_Kobiski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin is an animator who moved to LA after his friend Ross helps him land a job. He's never lived in the city before but he's determined not to let it get to him. Everything seems to be going well when he meets Dan and Barry, despite some uneasy feelings at first. Arin starts to think he's going to settle into normal life here in LA.<br/>Boy, is Arin in for a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Emerging from the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to expand on the vampire AU Arin is writing about in Egobangarang_6969--Chapter 4 (Fanfiction about fanfiction found in a fanfiction where the main character is writing about fanfiction--am I meta yet?)

  


Arin knew better, yet here he was: walking home by himself in a city he didn’t know much about, gripping the strap of his bag, practically jogging trying to get back to his apartment before nightfall. He knew he was never going to make it but he figured if he just kept moving he would be alright. Back in Florida, he never had much of a problem--he always closed up the house around dusk and made sure the door was locked but none of them ever came around. Supernatural beings tended to seek out high populations of people where they could cultivate an existence in the light life and blend.

Places like LA.

He’s not backward, he’s not a hick or a bigot, and he knows the likelihood of him bumping into anything dangerous was low, even this late. And it’s not like he didn’t have supernatural friends or coworkers--Suzy was the coolest person he knew and she was a witch! So he’s not closed minded. He’s just…

Scared.

Scared and alone, living in a rough neighborhood.

He felt like his heart was pounding out of his chest, like he was being watched-- he finally turned the corner jogging down the impossibly dark sidewalk to his apartment complex--a lit beacon in the dark.

 

He made it back to his place, struggling with the door. He was trying to punch in his fucking door code with his shaking fingers and get into the lobby.

“Excuse me.”

Arin nearly jumped out of his skin, spinning around.

They guy took a step back, pushing his hair out of his face, “Woah, woah!” He laughed--his laugh almost musical.

“Is this yours?” He asked, holding up Arin’s wallet.

Arin’s eyes widened, “Where...where did I even drop it?” He took it back and looked it over.

“A little way back, I live just down the street and I noticed you drop it, but you were practically jogging so I thought I’d just walk it down to you.” He pointed back down the dark sidewalk.

“Oh! Well thanks man! I really appreciate it!” Arin stumbled over his own thanks as he turned back to the door.

“What’s your name?” He asked, before Arin could get inside.

Arin’s hand froze “Arin.”

“Arin.” Oh Arin shouldn’t like that, he shouldn’t have noticed how good his name sounded when this stranger said it. “Well I’m Danny, Arin. I hope I’ll see you again soon.” Danny reached around Arin, and his smell...that wasn’t normal was it? It hit his nose hard. There was no way to describe it...it was like sugar and gasoline. Arin felt dazed, he barely noticed Danny type the code for him.

“You better get inside Arin. It’s getting dark.” Danny said, his voice just above a whisper

Arin only nodded as headed in, his mind stuck in a fog.

 

___

 

“So some hot guy was hitting on you and you got nervous.” Ross shrugged, stuffing food into his mouth. “No big deal.”

“It was more than that though! I swear!” Arin smacked his open palmed hand against his desk. “There’s something weird about it.”

“You’re paranoid.” Ross waved him off, “He sounds like a nice guy.”

Arin slumped and shook his head, he knew he was probably being ridiculous, but at the same time he was so sure there was more to Danny than met the eye. He set his pen down and started to punch things into google. He couldn’t animate right now anyway. _Intoxicating smell, enchanting voice, musical laugh, non-human._

Google spit back out _Succubus/Incubus_

Arin started reading, getting lost in an link hole almost immediately. Before he knew it, it was starting to get dark. Ross called it a day early and headed home a while ago, so Arin hadn’t noticed. When he did look at the time, his eyes went wide. “Shit! I did it again! Fuck!” He grabbed his stuff and left the small studio, locking the door as he headed out.

 

He shoved his hands into his hoodie pockets, carrying his sketchbook under his arm. He was practically jogging as he turned the corner heading down the long, dark sidewalk to his building. He wasn’t paying much attention to anything other than the light from his building. He never noticed how dark this street was at night. His fear caught up with him and he ate it, tripping over an uneven part of the sidewalk. His sketchbook fluttered to the ground sending several looseleaf drawings scattered to the wind.

“You alright?”

Arin turned as fast as he could, looking up in sheer terror.

“Woah man, are you okay, you look whiter than snow.” Danny joked, helping him up.

“Y-yeah thanks. Oh shit! My sketchbook!” He picked it up and started to scramble after the looseleaf drawings, “I need these for work!”

Arin was grabbing at the ground in the dark. He froze when he ran into another pair of shoes.

“Hey I saw you fall,  you dropped these? You okay?” A new voice asked, Arin looked up.

“Hey Barry, nice timing! Arin this is my roommate, Barry.”

“Yo.” Barry moved his headphones onto his neck, handing Arin his pictures back.

“Nice to meet you.” Arin swallowed, “Thanks.”

“No problem man, you have some talent.” Barry noted and Arin smiled,

“Yeah I’m an animator.”

“No shit? That’s awesome! Isn’t that awesome Dan?”

Arin turned to find Dan standing right behind him, “Oh yeah, I can’t draw for shit, so I’m pretty jealous.”

Barry smiled at Dan, almost like they seemed to be talking without saying anything. Arin felt himself getting more and more uncomfortable. He felt trapped between the two of them, and it felt like the gap was getting smaller despite no one moving.  “Anyway, thank you guys so much.”

“No problem man. Hey, we should hang out sometime. We’re neighbors after all.”

“I agree, we should all hang out.” Dan smiled

“Ah, yeah! S-sure! I better go! I hav-” He turned to leave but froze as Dan’s thumb brushed against his cheek.

“Dude, ouch, you cut your cheek. Better clean that out when you get inside.” Dan’s eyes were transfixed on his cut.

Arin was shocked by Dan’s movements but he recognized the smell from the other night almost immediately. “Oh! Okay! Thanks! See you!” Arin practically sprinted the rest of the way to his building.

 

Once Arin was out of sight Barry turned to Dan, “THAT’S him? That’s the guy you’ve been obsessing about?”

“Yeah. What about it?"

“You...I dunno you always seemed more picky than that. He seems so ordinary.” Barry laughed as they walked back toward their shared space down the street. There was a beat of silence before Barry spoke, “Do you really think Father is going to approve of him?”

Dan shrugged, “I genuinely don’t give a shit. I didn’t really plan on telling him. There’s a reason I’m not there anymore.”  Dan stuck his thumb in his mouth, licking the blood he had wiped off Arin’s cheek.

He licked his lips “AB+” He hummed as they walked back. Barry shook his head.


	2. Nosebleeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin realizes how deep he's in just a little too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter:  
> Touches of Razzabang  
> Touches of Egobang

 

“Arin, you alright?” Ross asked, looking over at Arin, staring off into space.

“Huh? Oh yeah I’m fine man. Hey I’m ahead of schedule, so I’m going to go ahead home.”

“Alright man, take it easy!” Ross called as Arin walked out of the studio.

 

Arin had run into Dan a couple more times since first meeting him and his roommate. Once sitting on the bench just outside of the reach of the light on his side of the street petting some stray cat, and a couple of times sitting on the porch of the house he and Barry  rented across from Arin’s apartment building.

Today on his way home, Arin scanned around for Dan hiding in the dark, and was crestfallen when he didn’t see him. He didn’t know why he was craving to see Dan. Maybe Ross was right, and it was just because Dan was hot. He turned to unlock his building door when he felt a hand on his shoulder and nearly jumped out of his skin.

“Woah! Hey! Sorry Arin, do you remember me?”  Barry asked chuckling at Arin’s reaction.

“Yeah! Hey Barry. Sorry I didn’t hear you behind me, I must have been off in thought. What’s up?” Arin felt nervous around Barry, it wasn’t that the other was unfriendly, he just seemed...young somehow. New, might be a better word for it.  He couldn’t put his finger on it.

“I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner! We’re having pizza and maybe playing some Mario Kart.”

Arin blinked, “Um, I mean that sounds cool, and I would really like that but uh..” Arin took a deep breath and froze. He could smell that smell again! It wasn’t the same as Dan’s, but it was intoxicating and hard to describe. Arin felt himself slipping into that same haze as the other night.

“You should come with me.” Barry said softly, taking him by the wrist.

 

\-----

 

Arin had no idea how he got on Barry’s couch, eating pizza and playing Mario Kart, but here he was. He stuck another slice on his plate, taking a drink of his soda.

“So like, when you go this way, watch my screen--you can glitch the game by launching yourself this way and boom! First place!”

“What the fuck that’s so cheap!”

Barry  laughed as he set his controller on the couch, “ I know right? It’s fucking ridiculous. Do you want another soda man?” He hopped up and Arin tossed his controller down, “Sure,

sure.” He slumped back into the couch, closing his eyes feeling pretty comfortable. He stretched a little and sunk a bit deeper.

The front door opened and Dan threw his bag on the floor, “A-Arin?” Dan blinked and looked at Barry.

“Hey Dan! Welcome home!” He set the soda down next to Arin, “How was your day?”

“Good...sorry Arin, I just wasn’t expecting you to be here.”

“That’s fine.” Arin laughed, “This wasn’t really planned.” He rubbed the back of his neck and Dan nodded, shooting Barry a look. Barry just laughed.

“We aren’t doing anything it’s not a big deal.”

Dan nodded, shrugging out of his jacket. “That’s true. I’m…” He caught himself mid sentence, “Thirsty. Thirsty...I’m going to make myself a smoothie...”

Arin raised an eyebrow at the forced dialogue. Dan honestly looked like he was in pain. He watched as the other made his way into the kitchen and turned to Barry, “He okay?”

“Oh yeah he’s fine!” Barry smiled, “Probably just a long day at work. Sometimes he has like...stomach problems too.”

“Ohh, yeah I know exactly how that is.” Arin picked his controller back up. He sniffled a little as Dan sat next to him,  but he noticed that the smell was absent. He looked over, watching Dan sink into the couch, sipping something thick and red from a cup. It looked almost like pomegranate juice. He relaxed into the couch again and Barry sat in his chair, “Alright I have one other thing to show you then we can play something else I promise.”

____

 

After a few more hours of video games and chilling, Arin looked up at the clock, “Oh shit it’s late.” Arin stretched, “I should probably be getting back. Thanks so much for everything guys!”

“Yeah! We should do this again sometimes!” Barry smiled and Dan nodded.

 

And they did.

 

Arin started coming over more and more. Dan and he started talking and texting all the time and sharing music and Barry and him would nerd out about video games and cartoons. Arin found out Dan worked for some music store and Barry did freelance editing. The stray cat that Arin had seen Dan with was named Jasper and they fed him all the time, but he wouldn’t come into the house no matter how much they coaxed him.

Arin was comfortable, and he let his guard down.

 

Then one night, he was sitting on Barry’s couch playing Burnout. They had been playing for hours, laughing about nothing and trying to beat one another’s top time.  Arin rounded the corner and slammed into Barry, the game declaring him the winner.

“YES!” He pumped his arms.

Barry laughed while rolling his eyes, “You’re such a dick.”

“Oh yeah! I won! Woo! Whoa Barry you okay?”

Barry was staring at Arin, his eyes intense and hyperfocused

“Arin...your nose.” Barry choked out and Arin reached up touching his face, blood coating his fingers.

“Oh shit. I haven’t had a nosebleed in like, 6 years. Fuck. Do you have any kleenex or toilet--Bar, you okay?”

Barry was staring intensly at Arin, his eyes dilated, he bit his lip. Barry’s finger brushed against the space under Arin’s nose and Arin recoiled, “Are you okay man? Barry?” Arin moved dangerously closer and Barry looked up at him, his eyes dark red.

Oh shit.

Oh _shit._

Upon retrospect, it’s not like there hadn’t been signs. Barry rarely came out during the day, he was up all hours of the night, he was never eating anything, he was unusually solid when Arin punched his arm and could literally catch or deflect anything Arin threw at him. He was overly charming, and easy to get along with.

Arin probably should have figure this out sooner.

And now it was just a bit too late.

 

Arin tried to back up, and Barry’s hand snapped forward gripping his wrist.

“Dan’s right.” Barry muttered, “This is so hard.”

“Barry...Are you?”

“What. Say it Arin.” Barry teased him as he pulled Arin closer. Arin could smell the thick scent emitting from him--it was stronger than any other time before and it nearly knocked Arin over. He was trying to remember how to form words as Barry put his free hand on Arin’s chest, then cupped on side of his neck. Barry’s fangs extended as he paused and stuck his fingers into his mouth, licking the blood off of them.

“B-Barry, I’m not...like I’m not trying to be closed minded. I’m just...I..” Arin could barely breathe he was so overwhelmed.

“It won’t hurt Arin. I promise.” Barry soothed in Arin’s ear, pulling him closer still, until their bodies were almost flush. Barry buries his face into Arin’s neck, inhaling sharply. Arin is still dazed, still frozen. A voice from deep inside himself, one that he’s never heard anywhere before speaks to him:  _there’s no reason to be afraid Arin, you’re safe. Relax._

Relax. Arin closes his eyes, Relax.

Then a voice Arin recognizes very well speaks up _: Relax? What the fuck ‘relax’ are you an idiot?!_

Arin’s eyes shoot open as he feels Barry’s fangs, but he feels him hesitate and he jerks back breaking out of the hold. Arin is panting and Barry’s eyes are wide, horrified.

“Barry no, it's okay, look I’m not...I’m not mad...I mean I should be mad...but like, you’re still my friend and even though you're a vampire, I still really like you...so let’s just--Barry...Are you listening?”

Arin realized that Barry wasn't staring at him but staring past him.

Arin backs up and bumps into someone standing behind him. He feels his long, delicate fingers in his hair before he has a chance to move, pulling his head back. Dan stares down at him, his eyes are a deep red, and he's snarling. His top fangs were long,--longer than Barry’s, but what was really terrifying was his bottom set. short and sharp like white daggers. He leaned in, still holding Arin by his hair as he struggled. 

“No Danny! No! Stop!”

Dan sunk his fangs into Arin's neck and Arin let out a strangled scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this paced a little fast, but I want to keep it moving <3


	3. Just A Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin is at the mercy of his two vampire friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter:  
> EgoRazzBang? (Dan/Arin/Barry)--they make a sandwich out of poor Arin.

  
  


Time stops for Arin and the burning feels like a shot of lighting passing through his nerves. The pain is incredible--but just a quickly as it comes it dissipates and is replaced by an incredible pleasure. A pleasure so strong Arin shakes from the force of it as Dan drinks. He pulls a few more mouthfuls before pulling away, gasping. “Holy shit...Barry come here.” Dan motions for him to move closer. 

Barry cautiously moves closer to Dan and Dan grips Arin’s hair, exposing the other side of his neck to him, offering Arin to him. 

Barry doesn’t hesitate this time, he bites down and Arin shrieks but it’s weak and is soon replaced by short gasping and loud moaning. Barry only has to take a few mouthfuls to understand what Dan is trying to show him. 

Arin tastes better than anything he’s ever had before, he pulls back and licks his lips. “Oh my god. That’s incredible.” Barry licks the wound he made, greedily drinking up what he left on the skin. 

“Is the venom..” Barry asked lightly looking up at Dan, concerned. 

“He’ll be fine, he has a lot in his system right now but yours isn’t nearly as potent as mine.” Dan affirms and lets go of Arin’s hair, scooping him up bridal style. 

“Let’s use my room, my bed is bigger.” 

 

\---

Arin moaned loudly as hands roamed over him, he didn’t know whose was whose but he didn’t care. He just didn’t want them to stop touching him. He shook as Dan kissed him, tasting his own blood in Dan’s mouth. He could feel Barry leaving a trail of kisses down his back as Dan pressed Arin’s hand to his own cheek, inhaling softly, kissing his palm. Barry reached around and began to massage his bulge through his boxers. Arin whimpered, looking at Dan through half-lidded eyes. 

Dan looked almost apologetic, “Sorry if it’s a bit much Arin, we know you’ve never been with a vampire, let alone two--but Barry and I share everything. You’re no exception.” 

Barry hummed in agreement, pressing kisses into Arin’s neck, “Although, credit where it’s due, Dan is the one who was following you, who found you. I just did the leg work.” He nipped Arin lightly, careful not to break skin, “I think he should get to use you first what do you think Arin?” He teased, his hot breath in Arin’s ear making him shiver. 

“Y-yeah..” Arin moaned, “Yeah.” Arin rocked his hips forward 

Dan chuckled, “I don’t think our friend can think right now Barry.” 

“Agreed.” Barry turned him around so that he was facing him. Arin was amazed by how easily they handled him and moved him. It was easy to forget how strong they actually were. 

Arin felt fingers at his entrance and he gasped, gripping onto Barry, who happily held him, kissing him softly. “Be good Arin, let Danny get you ready.” 

Arin nodded furiously, trying to hold still while Danny moved, stretching him out carefully. He wanted to thrust backward on his fingers so badly but Barry held him as still as he could. He felt the cold of the lubricant on his entrance and heard the groan. 

“Alright.” Dan huffed, and Barry nodded, leaning forward, sliding Arin out of his arms slowly down onto Dan’s erection.

Arin screams, and at first Dan thinks he’s hurt him but Arin’s hips are bucking wildly. Dan lifts Arin up with little effort and brings him back down, impaling him. Arin is gasping at every thrust, he hardly has to do anything and Dan is hitting that spot deep inside him at such a delicious angle. He’s painfully erect, dripping precum. Dan starts slow and then builds speed, moving Arin faster and faster. Barry is there, making sure he’s okay, kissing and biting his lips lightly. 

“Arin, you can cum if you want, it’s okay.” Dan purrs into his ear just before he bites down on his neck and Arin loses it. He cums harder than he’s ever cum before. He screams, and his body shakes as Dan fills him up. 

Dan eases him onto the mattress onto his back. 

Arin has .3 seconds to recover before Barry is sitting between his legs, smiling, “My turn.” 

“W-wai..wait..” Arin tries to get them to stop but Dan is behind him, angling his back so Barry can thrust in from the front. Arin throws his head back, “Shit!” Barry hit his prostate dead on and it isn’t long until Arin his already hard again. He can’t breathe, it’s all too much. 

Barry smiles down at Arin, watching the other drool as he pushes into him, starting slowly, trying to build it up--but he’s getting impatient. He rocks forward, pushing Arin’s legs up onto his shoulders as they start to shake. 

Barry reaches out and pushes Arin’s hair out of his face, brushing his thumb over his lip. He’s already at his limit having waited for his turn.  He smirks a little and bares his fangs, biting into Arin’s thigh as he cums inside of him. 

Arin opens his mouth but no sound comes out, his eyes roll back and he cums for a second time in less than 25 minutes. 

Barry eases out of him and carefully puts his legs down onto the bed. Arin is a mess, and he is clinging to consciousness. He whines and reaches a hand out out, before letting it slump back, losing himself in the pleasure that was cascading over him. 

Barry looks up at Danny who chuckles a little in response

They both agree, Arin is too precious. 

 

Arin wakes up in Dan’s bed, covered by a cloud soft comforter. His stomach hurts and he’s sore as hell, but he feels warm. He groans and relaxes into the pillows, thankful for the dark curtains. Arin can feel his heart beating, and he can hear Barry playing Burnout in the other room. He tries to sit up but he can’t quite do it, “Ugh.” He groans and lays back. 

The game is paused and Arin can hear footsteps before the bedroom door opens. “Hey Arin, glad to see you awake.” Barry’s voice is low and soft, “I was a little worried there.” He sit on the edge of the bed and brushes Arin’s hair out of his face. Arin tries so hard to be mad. He wants to be mad, he feels like he got hit by a garbage truck...but he leans into Barry’s touch. “Mm, what time is it?” 

“About 2 in the afternoon.” Barry smiled, “You slept the day away sleeping beauty.” He teased. Arin tried to sit up again, and this time Barry helped him. 

“I’m going to run a bath, you just sit here and drink some water okay?” He handed him the glass from the nightstand. 

“Mmmkay.” Arin yawned, sipping the water slowly. 

 

The bath felt amazing on Arin’s skin. Barry had carried him to the tub and carefully placed him in. Arin had winced as the warm water covered his sore body but soon he relaxed the.  Barry had started scrubbing Arin carefully, massaging his muscles, paying close attention to where he had bit him last night when his phone rang. 

“Oh, it’s Father, I’ll be right back.” He jumped up and walked out of the bathroom, closing the door. Arin sank into the water; the water smelled like mango bubble bath and epsom salt. 

“What am I doing?” Arin whispered to himself. He was overwhelmed. The context of their relationship had changed literally overnight and he had no idea how to feel. He could hear his mom in the back of his mind  _ “Oh you’ve always been my wild child, I wouldn’t be surprised if you married that witch girl you hang out with all the time.”  _ Arin laughed to himself, picturing what his mom’s face would look like if he told her that he had slept with two vampires at once. Two male vampires on top of that. 

Arin gathered the facts in his head:

Danny and Barry were vampires.

Danny and Barry were vampires that liked him a lot. 

Danny and Barry were powerful vampires that liked to pamper and sex him up. 

Danny and Barry were vampires that thirsted after his blood. 

 

That last thought was not comforting. Arin felt a surge of panic. He could leave right now. It was just Barry after all and he was distracted. Arin tried to get out of the tub, almost falling over, he just needed to find a towel and grab his clothes... 

“Arin.” Dan’s voice called and Arin nearly pissed himself. 

“Dan! Dan. H-hey.” He quickly moved to cover himself, “I just need to go to the bathroom…” 

Dan lifted his eyebrow, unimpressed with Arin’s obvious lie.”Uh huh. Well be careful. Come out to the living room when you’re done.” He closes the door behind him.

 

____

 

Arin is dressed in some sweats that Barry brought him and a white tank top that’s a little short so it shows just a bit of his stomach. Arin came out of the bedroom, wrapping himself in a blanket. He curled himself up on the couch and relaxed, waiting for Dan.

Dan walked in from the kitchen, setting himself down next to Arin, pulling Arin close. Arin let out a soft yelp in surprise and Dan chuckled. 

“Too cute.” Dan pet Arin and a pleasant sensation worked down Arin’s spine. Barry came in from his room, sitting next to Arin on the other side. 

“So what’s the plan?” Barry asked Dan. 

“We’re going to need a bigger place.” Dan hummed, “I figure Arin will want his own room.” 

“Wait.” Arin jumped in, “Wait just a sec.” 

“Yeah, and maybe live in a better neighborhood too, since we have him now.” 

“Agreed.” 

“Excuse me!” Arin interjected, “I mean I like both of you a lot, but isn’t this moving a bit fast?” Arin needed space, he hopped up and brushed himself off. “Look. Like. Alright so last night was the best I’ve ever had.” He feels himself heating up, “But I’m not ready to just like...live here. I just moved to LA and I don’t--” 

“That’s fine Arin, take all the time you need.” Dan smiles and even Barry looks confused.

“What?”

“Yeah, take all the time you need.” He smiled and Arin could swear there was a twinkle of amusement in his eyes.  

“I...okay. Okay. I’m going to go, I’ll text you later.” Arin smiles and heads out the door. 

Once Arin is gone, Barry looks at him with wide eyes.

“Why did you do that?!” 

Dan chuckles, “Patience. He’ll be back.  I’m going to give him maybe a week, ten days max. And he’ll be back.” 


	4. Three Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin is more confused than ever.

 

Arin only makes it three days. Three days of work, sleep, work, sleep until he’s back in their livingroom. Arin doesn't understand, he stayed away until he couldn’t function. His thoughts had been dominated by them. Arin was a mess. He felt like a junkie looking for a fix. 

Dan chuckled in Arin’s ear, “I dunno Barry, I think a pink collar would look cute...” Dan nuzzled his neck. 

“Hmm...maybe it would bring out the hazel in his eyes for sure.” Barry agreed in his other ear, grazing his fangs against Arin’s skin. 

“G-guys…” Arin whimpered, and Dan smirked.

“You act like we did this to you Arin, but you were the one who said you needed space...” 

“Mhm, you’re the one who made us wait.” Barry agreed, “Wondering if you were coming back.” 

“How cruel of you after all; I don’t think you should get away with that.” Dan growled and Arin trembled, looking at Barry out of the corner of his eye as if to ask for help. But he licked his lips.

“What should we do to him.” Barry asked, resting his chin on Arin’s shoulder, gripping his arms in his strong hold. 

“What indeed.” 

“Maybe feed him ice cream and watch anime with him?” Arin offered.

Both Barry and Dan look at one another for a long few seconds.

“Nah.” 

 

Later, after they’ve covered Arin in love bites and spent a lovely afternoon teasing him, they’re all piled onto the couch, Arin is eating his ice cream and they’re watching Sailor Moon. 

“So where are we moving to?” Arin asked timidly. 

Barry smiles and plays with Arin’s hair. “I was thinking somewhere a little farther out, maybe closer to the coven.” 

“The what?”

“We’re not moving closer to the coven.” Dan insists. 

“You and Father need to work things out and they should at least know Arin is ours.” 

Arin stops eating, “What the fuck is a ‘coven’ and you guys have the same dad?”

“A coven is a makeshift family for vampires, it’s also used to discribe a gathering of witches. But specifically we’re talking about the coven Dan and I belong to. Our Father is the leader of the group, he watches over all of us.”

“Like the alpha in a pack.” 

Dan scrunches his nose, “Don’t say that, it makes us sound like werewolves.” 

Barry laughs and Arin just looks confused. 

“I think it would be nice if you met him. Father would like you I believe.” 

Dan shrugged, “I mean, he’s an asshole, but yeah he’d probably like you.” 

Arin thought for a moment, “I have a lot of other questions.” 

Dan looked at Barry who muted the TV, they shared a look and then both focused on Arin, “Alright Arin, go ahead and ask whatever you want. We’ll answer what we can.” 

Arin narrowed his eyes a little at the formality but cleared his throat, “Alright, so...how old are you?” 

“37” Dan said easily

“26” Barry smiled.

Arin waited and the silence was stiff.

“Alright, I turned 37 in 1941, so I guess I’m about 110?” 

Barry shrugged, “I was 26 in 1975, so 71? Shit has it really been that long? Goddamn.” 

“I know it feels like the 70’s were just yesterday.” Danny laughed and Barry smiled.

“Yeah, it’s weird because I’ve known you since like  ‘73.” Barry laughed, “Your Dodge Charger was the shit.” 

Dan laughed, “I miss that fucking car, man. That shit was the best. We use to listen to the radio and fly down the coast on the weekends. Fucking, the raddest shit.” 

Barry and Danny are laughing and Arin feels a little left out--he never realized how much older both of them are. He assumed, but 110? That’s a lot of life on earth that Arin will never see or understand. Does it matter? He runs his hands through his hair, “So next question.” 

“Wait! How old are you?” Dan asked still laughing a little. 

“29.” Arin blushed, “Born 1987.” He pouted a little. He was the youngest by a lot. 

“The 80’s were like my favorite era, so I have no idea what you’re pouting about. I guess that makes it only natural that I would love you so much.” Dan smirked, trying to be smooth. 

“Wow…” 

“Barry I’m trying to be cool man, shut up.” Dan laughed

  
  


Arin cleared his throat “So why does Dan have two sets of fangs? Like, what’s the purpose of the two set?” 

Barry and Dan let their laughter die out and looked at one another, Barry looked a touch nervous. 

“What is that...is it like top secret?” 

“It...it’s complicated. It has to do with how I was changed, and who did it.” Dan swallowed and Barry nodded. 

“I was changed in a safe place, with lots of support, and the first thing I ate was blood from a willing human partner.” Barry explained.

“I was changed when I was on the verge of death, involuntarily and the first thing I did was go on a rampage and accidently massacred a small bar in philadelphia. The massive amount of blood in my system hypercharged my change and I grew two sets of fangs.” Dan said flatly.

Arin would be lying if he said that didn’t terrify him, but he tried to keep his face neutral. “Oh.” 

“Dan is the one who changed me. We mated. We’re really close so I had a lot of guidance and help--so my venom isn’t nearly as potent because it’s not necessary.” Barry smiled affectionately and Dan nodded.

“My venom is 3 times as strong as Barry’s. I don’t remember who changed me, I had no guidance for the first 25ish years. Until I met…” He let his voice trail off. 

“Father.” Barry finished, “Father is the oldest of all of us.” Barry smiled. 

“Really?” 

Dan nodded, “He was 39 in about 1495 I think but even he’s not sure anymore.” 

Arin’s eyes widened. “HOLY SHIT. Holy shit. H-oly shit dude that’s fucking OLD.” 

Dan nodded, “I can’t even conceive being that old, even though I will be one day. He’s incredibly powerful. He can do things that we can’t even...we don’t even understand how they work. We can’t conceive how they work.” 

Arin shook his head. This was already a lot of information and he wasn’t even done asking questions. He started to stand and Dan held onto him. He gave Arin a hurt look.

“I’m just stretching and getting some water. Don’t worry I have wayy too many questions.” Arin chuckled and Dan kissed his hand letting him go. He knew how it felt to bare his soul and be rejected, so he understood Dan’s reaction to him suddenly getting up and exiting the situation. Arin filled his cup with water, counting his breaths as he made his way back to them. 

“Okay new questions. How does the venom work?” Arin asked as he slipped down onto the couch now in between Barry and Danny, leaning back into the cushions.

Barry smiled, “It’s so that prey won’t lash out or hurt us, we’re really weak when we’re feeding or hungry. It interacts with the chemical compounds in your body to produce a unique feeling of euphoria.” 

Arin winced at the word ‘prey’ but knew what Barry was trying to say.  “Is that why  I craved you so strongly while I was gone?”  
“No, you and Danny bonded.” 

“We what?” 

Dan cleared his throat, “I was surprised because it doesn’t happen very often.” 

“Or ever for you right?” Barry clarified and Dan glared. 

“What..wait what does that even mean?” 

“It means that your chemistry was so perfect that you’ve both basically synced up. His venom was so potent to you that you literally crave him and your blood was so satisfying that he literally craves you. I think it’s the closest to soulmates you can actually get.” 

Danny cleared his throat, “That might be a bit overwhelming.” 

“We’re past overwhelming, I feel like I’m caught in Niagara Falls in a feels barrel.” Arin laughed softly at his own stupid joke. 

Dan grimaced, looking at Arin apologetically, “I really didn’t know what was going to happen when I bit down on your neck. I just knew I hadn’t had anything to eat in two days and there you were, bleeding and vulnerable. I’m sorry Arin.” 

“If I didn’t want to be here I wouldn’t be. I really like both of you like a lot.” Arin turned to Barry, “Does this...like does this complicate your relationship?”

“Oh pfff, no. We’ve been together so long Arin, you’re just a happy addition. Plus, my relationship with Dan is wholly unique since we’re mated; you’re bonded with my mate. That’s a different relationship. Plus it’s not like you’re exclusively with Dan, we share you.” Barry smiled, pushing some of Arin’s hair out of his face. Dan leaned in and rested on Arin’s shoulder, “Are we done with questions yet? I want to snuggle.” 

“I have one more question, then we can take a break.” 

“Anything Arin.” Barry reassured him, squeezing his hand.

“Were...were you guys serious about the collar or just fucking around with me?” 

Dan grins. 

 

___

 

“I can go to work by myself. I just need to grab my stuff anyway.” Arin insists as Dan keeps up with him. It was dusk and the day was fading fast. 

“I don’t want you our at night alone Arin, you never know what you’ll run into out here. Especially this side of town.” 

Arin blinked, “What?” 

“Demon country.” Dan said simply and Arin shivered. Dan laughed, “Relax most demons are harmless, there’s just a few I would be worried about you being around right now. Mostly because you smell.” 

“I smell?” Arin sniffed his shirt

“Like arousal and blood. I don’t want someone to take advantage of you.” 

They rounded the corner and stopped in front of the studio building. Arin fumbled with the keypad and popped the door open. 

“Hey Ross!” Arin called out. 

“Arin!” Ross looked up from his computer, throwing his headphones off “ The hell you been man? I have corr-” Ross stopped seeing Dan and Ross' eyes narrowed immediately.

“The fuck is this?”

“Woah, rude Ross what the fuck, this is Dan. Remember the hot guy I was talking about a few weeks back that sketched me out? Well this is him and we're dating. ” Arin laughed a little. He sounded like he was in middle school. 

“Did you know he’s a vampire.” 

“Oh yeah, we’ve done the whole blood-drinking thing; we’ve bonded, it’s cool.” 

Ross’s eyes were wide, “Woah Arin, that’s not a casual commitment. How can you--didn’t you just meet? Like what a month ago?” 

Arin shrugs and starts digging through stuff on his desk. Dan stays in the doorway, shifting his feet. Arin looks over, “You can come in Danny, it’s fine.” 

“No I can’t.” Dan clears his throat. “Your friend’s dominion extends into the office, just not the doorway. I can’t come in unless he invites me in. And I don’t think he’s going to invite me in.” 

“Dominion?” Arin looks at Ross and Dan looks equally confused, then eyes widened.

“You haven’t told him.” 

“Told me what?” 

Ross narrows his eyes at Dan, “I should have extended it to the doorway. I just didn’t want to offend other supernatural beings. But I didn’t know Arin was going to start dragging vampires in here off the street.” 

Dan rolled his eyes, “Look-” 

“Woah, excuse me, what has he not told me.” Arin looks between Ross and Dan, “And what’s your problem.” 

“Vampires and Demons have a long history of competition.” Dan chuckled and Ross looked like he could tear Dan’s throat out. 

Wait. 

Arin turned to Ross, “Wait. WAIT. ROSS?” Arin looks 

Ross avoids Arin’s eyes.

“Your friend’s a succubus.” Dan concluded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit Ross, he outed ya.


	5. The Coven Comes A Knockin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin meets Dan and Barry's Father  
> In this chapter there is:   
> Shots of Egorazzbang  
> Suggested Egoninja

“I’m an INCUBUS. I’m MALE.” Ross corrected, grinding his teeth a little.

“Wow, you could have fooled me.” Dan chuckled and Arin shot him a look.

“Ross why didn’t you tell me?” Arin frowned

“Look, we can talk about it later. I promise Arin.”

“Why can’t we just talk about it now?” 

“Because we  _ can’t _ , Arin.” Ross looked at Arin with a pleading expression, his eyes darting to Dan. He couldn’t say anything in front of him. 

“Why hide it though Ross? Can you just answer that question?” 

“It’s complicated. I was planning on telling you, but it...just..” 

Arin sighed, grabbing his tablet, “Alright, text me later man, I gotta go.” 

“...uh yeah of course man. Talk...talk to you soon.” Ross halfheartedly waved. 

 

____

 

“Why couldn’t he just talk to me?” Arin ran a nervous hand through his hair. He kept checking his phone, finally tossing it on the livingroom floor and flopping on the couch. I had been three days and not one word from Ross. He submitted his project this morning, all finished and was wondering if Ross was ever going to call him with work again. He sighed loudly into the cushion. This was such bullshit. 

“Because you’re bonded with me; you’re on the enemy team now.” Dan sighed, “I’m sorry Arin.” 

Arin shrugged, “You didn’t do anything. It’s not like you knew.” 

Barry grumbled, sitting next to him and running his fingers in his hair, letting Arin rest his head on his lap “I don’t like seeing you upset.” 

“It’s okay...I’m just bummed.” Arin kicked his feet and Danny laughed a little, but Barry sat next to him.

“Want to play a game?” 

Arin looked up, and sighed, “Can I just watch you play?”

“Sure buddy, and maybe Dan can look for apartments on the laptop and we can dream about where we are moving.” 

 

____

 

Arin smiled a little bit. He relaxed into the couch as Barry  played and Dan read descriptions of places out loud. 

“That one sounds nice.” Arin agreed, “How many bedrooms?”

“3” 

“That’s a little big I guess.” Barry shrugged. “What would we do with three bedrooms?”

“Well you could have an office.” Dan insisted, “And Arin surely would want a room.” 

Arin shrugs, “Why?” 

“So you can recoup.” 

“Being with two people can be very overwhelming.” Barry agreed.

Arin was about to disagree, but he dropped it. He hadn’t been with these two long, so he had no idea how overwhelming it would be for him. He hadn’t even really considered the reality of living with two beings that literally used him for sustenance and sometimes played with him relentlessly. Barry glanced down, “You look like you’re thinking hard.” 

“He is.” Dan spoke nonchalantly, and Arin looked up at him.

“How would you know?”

“Because I can feel what you’re feeling right now.” Dan sighed as he clicked through craigslist. 

“What? How?” Arin looked at Dan, “Is that the bonded thing?”

“Yeah. I can also leave little ‘suggestions’ in your head.” Dan chuckled lightly, “I just don’t.” 

“Show me.” 

Dan looked up from his screen and stared at Arin, “Are you sure? Like you’re giving me permission?”

“Yes. Show me.”

“Okay Arin.”

“Like-”  Arin suddenly went quiet. It had happened so quickly. He was talking to Dan one second then the next his mind was nearly blank. He had no idea what he was even about to say. He felt a pleasant static in the back of his mind. 

_ Good Boy Arin, stay quiet for me now. _

 Arin simultaneously wanted to disobey Dan and obey him. He wanted to push it. He wanted to speak “N-no..” He said quietly but it took real effort and the static seemed to swell and become uncomfortable. 

_ Bad boys are punished Arin, obey me. Come sit on my lap.  _

Arin whimpered very softly and moved so that he was straddling Dan’s lap. The static going back to a pleasant hum. Dan leaned in and bit down on Arin, drinking with lazy intent, alternating between licking and sucking. Dan watched him the entire time, making sure he was okay before he finally entered his mind again.

_ Good Boy, you may speak. _

“What the fuck.” Arin blinked speaking immediately, “What just happened?”

“I suggested you listen to me and you did, I suggested that you didn’t speak and it took a little more effort but you eventually did.” 

“But...like...I wanted to.” Arin conceded. He felt a little light headed from Dan feeding so much today. 

“That makes sense, you’re my human Arin.” Dan shrugged.

“Can Barry do that?” Arin asked

Barry paused his game. “I’m not sure. I can try?” Barry looked down at Arin on Danny’s lap. 

Arin’s mind went numb and there was a pleasant hum this time, rather than static like before. 

_ Please relax Arin. _

Arin felt like he was melting into Dan. He slumped in his lap and laid his head on his shoulder. He was so relaxed. 

“Oh.” Arin smiled and closed his eyes. Dan’s suggestions sounded like static; they  were demanding but pleasant. Barry was a soft hum that made Arin so comfortable he  _ wanted  _ to listen. 

Arin opened his mouth to explain, but Dan suddenly sat up, his eyes darted around, looking at the windows.  His face contorted in anger. Barry let out a soft growl, stiffening as he caught scent of them.  Dan tapped into Arin’s mind, silently apologizing.

**_Go into our bedroom and hide. Go. Now._ **

Arin jumped and his body did exactly as Dan demanded of him, his mind 5 steps behind. Barry jumped up as soon as he was able and closed the windows, locking them. 

“That’s literally not going to do any good.” 

“I know. It’s a habit.” Barry admitted, obviously on edge. “How close you think?”

“5 miles, and closing in fast.” 

“What do they want?”

“It’s Father, who knows?” 

 

Arin scrambled and shut himself in their bedroom closet. He sunk to the floor, closing his eyes. He felt like a kid running away from the monster under the bed. He shivered as he heard the front door being kicked in. He heard the yelling, and the fighting, crashing, splintering of wood. As soon as Arin could focus, he could feel Dan getting hurt--he could feel Dan needing his blood to heal. He jumped up and quickly ran out of the closet and into the living room, “Dan!” 

“ARIN NO!” Dan was on the floor, blue blood seeping from a cut on his face. Standing over him was a man much older than all of them. He had brought a group of people with him who were standing by, waiting to see how this played out.

“You will come home Dan.” 

“Whatever  _ Brian _ . I’ll come home when I’m ready.” 

“Dan, you really shouldn’t--” Barry tried but Dan hissed. 

“Who’s side are you on exactly?” Dan demanded, standing up. He moved faster than Arin could register, standing between Arin and the rest of them. 

Brian sighed, “This is ridiculous, you’re being selfish. Denying your siblings access to something shared. Shame on you Daniel.” 

 

“He’s **MINE** Brian.” Dan growled loudly, baring his fangs for Brian and everyone else to see, his eyes a wild red. Everyone else but Brian had backed off.  Arin whimpered, slumped against the wall behind Dan. He was exhausted, his partner very rarely fed so much so he wasn’t use to it and it was catching up with him now.  
  
“Daniel. When you entered this Coven, out family,  you agreed to share the resources equally. Humans are a food and therefore a resource.”  
  
“He’s my MATE.” Dan lied, gritting his teeth  
  
“You have not mated with him--I can sense it, you can’t lie to me.”  
  
“But-”  
  
“Daniel. Your pet will be fine. Hand him over.”  
  
Dan growled and snapped his jaw when Brian moved closer.  
  
“I don’t want to hurt you Dan, but I will. Move.”  
  
“Dan, stop.” Arin finally spoke up, “I’ll be fine, just stop.” He stood on shaking legs and moved past Dan.  
  
“Arin…” Dan’s eyes were full of hurt as Arin walked toward Brian.  
  
  
  
Arin was trembling, keeping his eyes down in respect. “Please don’t hurt him. I--I will be loyal to this Coven if it means that I am allowed to remain with Dan...I will follow the rules as you lay them out...do with me as you wish.” Arin rushed through the last part and Brian grinned.  
  
“Look at me, human.”  
  
Arin looked up and immediately wish he hadn’t. He felt trapped by the deep, dark red eyes staring holes into him. He was much, much older than Dan...much more powerful. He could feel his presents wrapping around him. He felt infinitely insignificant standing before this century-old being.  
  
“You are foolish--foolish and loyal. But I will allow you to serve my family. I will teach you how.” Brian let his human facade fall a bit more, the intoxicating smell hitting Arin’s nose, overwhelming him. It was so unlike Dan’s. There was no sweetness, only thickness.  His brain fried as Brian beckoned him closer and Arin moved, feeling like everything was in slow motion. He blacked out as he felt Brian’s fingers on his neck.  
  


______  
  
  
“Ah, you are awake.” Brian’s voice was coated in amusement.  
  
Arin groaned as he sat up; he was on a bed in a room that reminded him more of a library than a bedroom. It was lined with books and dark cherry wood shelves, a desk, a low light, black curtains kept the outside world at bay.  
  
Arin sat up slowly, rising to his knees. “Where…?”  
  
“It doesn’t much matter does it? This is going to happen regardless of what this place is.”  
  
Arin felt his stomach sink as Brian chuckled, “Right, humans value familiarity I suppose. This is a study. I use it to think and to read. If that eases your mind a bit.”  
  
It didn’t but Arin was appreciative of Brian trying to make him comfortable. His appreciation was short lived as Brian moved impossibly fast, sitting behind him. “Well let’s get on with it.”  
  
“W-wait, what are you going to do?” He had a sinking feeling that this was more than a feeding.  
  
Brian didn’t answer, his fingers brushing across the artery in Arin’s neck. “My venom is much more potent than Dan’s, so you will be unprepared for it.” Brian warned as he sank his long fangs into Arin. Arin screamed at the hot pain that flashed through him immediately as Brian began to eat and then shook as it dissipated, the heat spreading quickly. He felt an unfamiliar paralysis beginning, his muscles yielding to Brian’s control. It was much faster than with Dan, and rather than the persuasive presences of Dan in his mind, Arin was completely at the will of Brian, helpless to escape his iron grip on his conscious.  He tried to remain in control of anything, his fingers, he tried to twitch his fingers--  
  
“Slave you must stop resisting my control. You must let this happen.” Brain demanded his voice loud and commanding--Arin could feel it outside himself and inside himself. He immediately let go, letting control slip away completely all at once. He could feel Brian’s grip on his vocal cords the strongest, keeping him from crying out.  
  
“Very good.” Brian pet his head, his fingers in his hair.  
  
Arin felt a rush of pleasure from the middle of his back, like a shot of morphine as Brian praised him.  
  
“Your taste...I can’t describe it. But I am starting to understand why my son finds you so appealing. I am sure the rest of my family will as well.” Brian hummed, leaning back before appearing before Arin. He stared, deep in contemplation. “ Unfortunately I cannot undo the bond you have formed with Dan, or I would steal you from him for myself. As it is, it will be hard for you to adapt to serving more of our kind because of it.” He touched the side of Arin’s face. “ As the change overtakes you, you’ll notice some new sensations, as well as some dulling ones, would you like me to talk you through it? Answer.”  
  
“Ye-yes.” Arin practically strangled out before Brian clamped back down on control of his vocal cords.   
  
Brian felt a smirk play on his lips as he spoke, “You will notice a heightened sense of awareness. You will notice that your body and mind are able to recognize others that belong to my family as well as those who do not. You will notice the ever present buzz in your brain. You will notice the weakness in your muscles while around me or Daniel. You will be consumed with thoughts about serving your Master and me his Father. Do you understand?”  
  
Arin felt himself nod and Brian loosened his control ever so slightly.   
  
“Very good Arin. I plan to mold you until you are an acceptable servant for my family--you won’t notice how much time is passing nor will you have any sense of the time lost when  I am finished. There will be no pain in this process; that I can promise you. When I am done with you, you will be perfect for my sons.” Brian brushed his fingers over Arin’s neck, causing Arin to tilt his neck and expose himself on impulse.  
  
“Do you understand? Answer.”  
  
“Yes Master.” Arin spoke dreamily, his eyes half lidded.  
  
Brian grinned, “Very good. Let’s begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What hell is Brian about to put poor Arin through ;D  
> This is moving really fast but it's suppose to be shorter, so--


	6. Lying Down For the Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin changes, and Dan's not happy.

 

Arin feels like he’s putty in Brian’s hands. He groans as the other bites down on him again. Brian’s fangs are longer, his bottom fangs curve just a bit at the end, so when he bit down they hooked into his skin. He’s sitting in his lap, practically naked. Brian’s hands have wandered his skin, they have pulled him in and out of ecstasy. The explosion of pleasure from Brian’s venom is fantastic--but it’s not as relieving as Dan’s...it’s not complete.

“Focus on Daniel, Arin. Focus on his form, what he’s feeling and doing.” Brian instructed, his voice hushed in Arin’s ear. Arin groaned and closed his eyes again. He tried to focus again, he tried to picture Dan’s figure. “I can’t.” 

Brian hummed, “Well that’s no good.” Brian bites down again, and Arin shakes, his stomach flip flops and he feels his own heartbeat slowing down. “Try now.” 

Arin’s eyes are too heavy to open, but he sees him this time. He sees Dan sitting on a couch he doesn’t recognize, his knee bouncing, it’s like he could see through Dan’s eyes--he could feel the fear and worry pouring out of him and that made him whimper, “He’s afraid and scared.” Arin frowned. “He needs me.” 

Brian smiled, “Very good Arin.” 

Arin closes his eyes and pushes it further. Could he? Could he possibly? 

_ Dan? _

Dan’s breath catches in his throat and he sits up _ , Arin? Where.. are you--where are you?? _

_ Dan I need you, please, come to me. _

_ Where? _

_ Stu- _

Brian immediately clamps down on Arin’s thoughts, “Arin, that was sneaky.” He laughs, “Very clever, but remember I am ever present in your mind.” 

Arin gasped as his mind was flooded with a loud, excruciating buzzing. He put his hands over his ears but it was inside him; Arin was seeing spots. He let out a strangled cry and Brian let go, the buzzing clearing from Arin’s mind. Arin gasped for air. “O-ow…” There was a headache starting to form and Brian had a grip on Arin’s hair. 

“ Do not do that again until I give you permission to. Do you understand.” 

Arin nodded and Brian let the flood of pleasantness enter Arin again, “Good boy.” 

Arin nodded but he was still shaken. Brian had so quickly turned--it hadn’t sunk in just how helpless he was before this century-old being.

Brian brushed his fingers over Arin’s throat. 

“Let’s continue.” 

 

____

 

Arin was exhausted, his neck was covered in purple blotched bruises where Brian had used him. There was no concept of how much time had passed. But his mind was clearer than it had been--it felt like a spiritual awakening. He felt focused and alert despite the exhaustion. 

Life, when Father explained it, was much easier than he originally thought. He was grateful for Father, he was grateful for the clarity that filled his mind, the purpose that filled his heart.

“Arin.” Brian sat in front of him, looking at him intensely. “What is your purpose?” 

“To serve Father and the Family. To please and care for by Bonded.” Arin sat up 

“Who is your Master?”

“Dan, my bonded.” 

“Who is your Father?” 

“You are.” 

“Who is your Family?”

“The Coven.” 

“Very good Arin. Very good.”  Brian smirked a little, this one had been harder than the last two. It took much more time to break him down, but Brian had loved the challenge. He tilted Arin’s face up to look at him, he cupped his cheek and Arin leaned into his touch. Brian brushed his fingers though Arin’s hair. 

“Father may I sleep now?” Arin asked, his voice small. God he was adorable.

“In just a moment Arin, we’re almost done and then you can sleep as much as you need. Are you ready for you next task Arin? Will you do this for me?” 

Arin nodded, his eyes were beyond glossed over, “I will do anything you ask Father.”

“Very good Arin, reach out to your bonded, and tell him to come to you.” 

Arin winched, but nodded. He closed his eyes and called out to Dan 

_ Dan, my love.  _ Arin smiled to himself, he could see the pages of the book Dan was reading. The book was thrown to the side almost immediately.

_ Arin? Arin! Where are you?! Are you okay? _

_ Dan, everything is fine, please come get me now. I need you. _

_ Arin? You--you sound different. What’s going on? What has he done? _

_ Please come to me Dan. _

_ Where are you? _

_ With Father. _

Dan went silent, and the grief that flooded Dan was so painful and so unexpected, it hurt Arin immensely. He frowned and lowered his head, he didn’t want Dan to be displeased with him…

_ Oh Arin, I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry. I’ll be there very soon. I should have never let you go with him. _

_ Do you hate me?  _

_ What?! No! Not at all Arin, I love you. I’ll be there shortly. Just...hold on Arin. _

The connection with Dan was broken and Arin felt tears on his cheeks, so unhappy Dan was displeased; he felt the grief as if it were his own, even if he didn’t understand it. 

“He’s so upset.” Arin whimpered and Brian wiped his tears, “Am I not any good?”

“Of course you are good Arin, you’re such a good boy.” Brian pressed a kiss on his forehead and Arin immediately perked up a little. “He’s being tempermental is all Arin, I will talk to him. We will fix it.”

“Thank you Father.” Arin felt so relieved that Brian would take care of it.

“Sleep now Arin. Sleep.” 

Arin closed his eyes and obeyed.

 

____

 

Arin groaned, the light from daylight hitting his face, “Ugh.” He sat up. He couldn’t remember much of what had happened. He remembered Brian, he remembered meeting him at the house and that was it--everything else blurred away. He looked at the white walls of the room and the white comforter that he and Dan were sharing. 

He had no memory of where he was, but he sat up and felt...at home. He felt safe and calm. He smiled at Dan, his bonded. He brushed Dan’s hair out of his face, just so happy he looked so calm and content. Arin slipped out of bed and looked around. There was some clothes sitting on the top of a very plain dresser with a sticky note that said ‘Arin’ stuck to the shirt. Arin gathered them up and slipped them on--the clothing was loose but warm. It was much more comfortable than he thought it would be. Like PJ’s. 

He stretched and opened the bedroom door. The hallway was a little narrow, but the room to his left was huge. It was flooded with natural light, so warm and welcoming. He wandered in and the warmth enveloped him again. 

_ Family. _

“Arin!” Barry smiled from the couch, and his friend looked up at Arin, smiling. “Come sit with me!” 

_ Barry is Family. So is the person next to him.  _

“Sure!” Arin flopped down next to him and Barry smiled, “Mark this is my mate’s bonded, Arin.” 

“Ah! Hey Arin! I’m Mark!” Mark sat up and smiled at him, making Arin feel shy.

“Hey man, it’s nice to meet you.” 

“Do you want to squish in the middle Arin? I think Mark would like that.” Barry coaxed Arin into the middle of them, and Mark ruffled his hair. “So you’re the new human here huh?” 

“I guess?”

Mark smiled and Barry and he squished Arin a little in between them. 

“He is adorable. You were definitely right Barry.” His eyes were focused on the game they were playing.  

Arin felt his face heating up, part of him was embarrassed to be talked about like he wasn’t here, but a larger part of him felt warm from the praise--he was happy Mark approved of him. 

“It’s nice to have someone else with a bonded to be honest. It was weird that Father and I were the only ones.” 

“Where is he by the way? Arin would probably love to meet Sean.”

“He’s asleep. He had a long day yesterday.” 

“Ah.” Barry chuckled as the round ended, he tossed his controller down.

Mark smiled at Arin, “Do you want to try?”

“Sure.” 

“I’ll get you something to eat okay Arin? Take my place.” Barry hopped up and in a blink he was gone. Arin grabbed the controller from the floor. “What are we playing?”

“Splatoon.” Mark smiled. 

 

___

 

Arin had never really felt like this so he didn’t know what to do with himself. He felt so loved and so cared for. He ate a big breakfast that Barry had made him. They played video games and lounged on the couch. Trading jokes and just messing around, laughing. 

Barry hopped up, “I’m going to go get some work done, Arin, you need anything before I go?”

“Don’t worry Barry I’ll take care of him.” Mark smiled and ruffled Arin’s hair. 

“You guys I’m fine I’m not so fragile.” 

“But you are. All humans are.” Barry insisted

“And you’re too precious. I want to take care of you.”  Mark laughs and his eyes grow dark, a soft fire red. 

“Oh. Arin. Mark is hungry.” Barry said softly unsure how Arin is going to react but he’s not surprised when he realizes Arin knows. He can sense that Mark is hungry. That he hasn’t eaten in a long while and needs help. 

_ I want to help my Family. _

Arin sits closer without a word and tilts his head to the side, offering himself to Mark. Mark brushed his fingers over Arin’s neck. He only had a top set of fangs but they were still sharp as they punctured Arin’s skin. Arin gasped a little as Mark drank from him. He could feel a tingle running through him. It made him laugh out loud. 

“Wow.” Mark licked his lips, as he pulled back “That’s amazing.” He wiped his mouth and Barry nodded

“I know.” 

“I mean it’s not the same as drinking from my bonded, but it’s...still...wow.” Mark chucked a little and Arin relaxed into the couch, he closed his eyes, ready for some deep couch sitting. He slumped against Mark’s shoulder and Mark put an arm around him, “What a cutie.” 

Arin’s eyes opened when he sensed Dan close. Dan was standing in the opening of the hallway. 

“Good morning Dan!” Barry chuckled and Dan shot him a look that chased the smile away from his face. 

“What are you doing Mark.” Dan demanded, “Let go.” 

“I’m just taking care of him after eating, relax Dan. I promise that’s all.” 

Dan tried to breathe but he was so agitated by the whole situation. “Arin. Come with me.” 

Arin hopped up, albeit a little shaky, and followed Dan back to his room. “Dan? What’s wrong? Did I-”

“No Arin. Jesus. You’re fine. Just sit down.” 

Arin sat on the bed with no hesitation and Dan moved so he was holding Arin’s face in his hands.

“Do you remember anything that happened Arin?” 

Arin blinked, “Uh, do you mean the fight at your house?” 

Dan closed his eyes and rested his forehead on Arin’s, pulling him into his arms. He felt his heart sink seeing how vacant Arin looked. 

“What has he done to you Arin?” He whispered and Arin “What has he _done_?” 

Arin felt the sadness seep into his mind and started to cry, which startled Dan.

“Wait Arin. What?”

“You’re so sad. Please don’t be sad.” 

Dan blinked, he was caught so off guard by Arin’s outburst of emotion, the genuine care that he felt for him “No hey, Arin, No.” He hugged him, “I love you. I love you so much.” 

“I’m so glad. I just want to be good for you.” 

Dan nodded, “You are, you’re so good for me.” He praised and Arin hugged him tighter. 

_ I want to take care of my bonded. I want to love him so much his sadness goes away. The Family needs him. Father needs him.  _

Dan could hear what Arin was saying to himself, and it made his heart ache. Arin’s voice sounded so much softer, much weaker now than it had when he had first heard it in his head. It was so much more innocent now than it had been.

The circumstances that had pushed Arin to this point were so far from innocent...his family had always had such a low view of humans. He hadn’t wanted...he hadn’t wanted his family to know about Arin. He didn’t want Arin to be a slave for them. Something they used and tossed away. 

“We’re going to fix this Arin. I promise.” 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Dan succeed in freeing Arin from the cage that his mind has become? Or will Brian stop him?  
> Or will Arin?


	7. Filling A Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan goes on a mission  
> In this chapter: 
> 
> Touches of RazzaRaptor, Egoplier, and hella Ninjashaw

Dan has been gone for a couple of days and Arin is miserable. One night he’s there and the next he’s gone. Barry tries to console him, holding him more than usual while also feeling the sting from the distance. This was the longest Barry had been away from Dan in a few decades after all.

Mark was sitting with them on the couch, Arin laying across both Barry’s and his lap. Arin had worked out, he had drawn, he had eaten, but nothing was taking his mind off Dan’s absence. There was an ache he didn’t understand inside his chest. He felt so inadequate.  

Sean sat on the floor, since Arin, Barry and Mark was taking up the whole couch. “Hey buddy, hey? You sad man? Maybe we could go do something? Do you think that would help?”

“I dunno.” Arin mumbled looking at Sean, “Dan…”

“Oooh.” Sean nodded, “I know how that feels, when your bonded is away..”

“Yeah?”

“Oh yeah! Mark left for a whole week one time! It was terrible.” Sean shook his head.

“Dude, how the fuck did you deal with it?”

“Oh I um…” Sean scratched the back of his head, “Well...Barry and Vernon took care of me.”

Arin lifted his eyebrows, “You mean like…?”

“More or less, but they also kept me busy. I mean it was still hard but it was much better.” Sean smiled

“I can’t imagine Vernon...”

“He was different...he use to be Brian's bonded before Brian turned him so they could mate.”

“Wait, what?! That’s a thing?!”

“Sean that’s enough.” Mark shot him a disapproving look, and Sean lowered his gaze. Arin felt bad for him. The feeling of failure when your bonded was displeased was sometimes overwhelming.

“S-sorry.” He murmured and Mark ruffled his hair

“It’s fine Sean, but let’s focus on ways to help Arin.” Mark rubbed Arin’s back and Arin felt a soft spike of pleasure as Mark acknowledged him. Some part of him knew it shouldn’t have felt as good as it did, but he wasn’t sure what to do about it.

“Arin, what do you think you need?”

“I’m not sure…” Arin said honestly, “I just feel really lonely. Like something is missing.”

Mark nodded, “That’s understandable, Arin, it’s going to be okay, have you tried to reach out to Dan?”

“He...He’s so far away…” Arin whimpered and Barry ruffled his hair shaking his head at Mark, he couldn’t connect to Dan either.

 

“Yo, Arin.”

Vernon was leaning against the wall in the hallway, his face illuminated from his phone screen. He fixed his hat, “So like, Father wants to see you? He didn't really say why or anything.” He didn’t look up from his phone.

“Now?”

Vern rolled his eyes, “No tomorrow, that’s why I walked all the way downstairs, and through two hallways, to tell you he wants to see you in a week. Yes now Arin. Come on.”

Arin rolled his eyes but he followed close behind Vern, heading upstairs to Father’s room.

 

____

 

Dan knocked on the door. It was late, he was in a state he hadn’t been to since the late 80’s, and he didn’t even know this person but he knew he had to try.

Suzy opened the door and looked at the vampire on her doorstep--she sighed exasperated ”It’s like 3 in the morning, and I know you’re nocturnal--”

“Suzy? My name is Dan, I--

“I’ll give you a tarot reading or whatever in the morning, even the late afternoon tomorrow if you prefer, but I can’t-”

“You’re Arin’s friend right?”

She froze.

“I’m Arin’s bonded. I need your help, he’s in trouble.”

Suzy’s eyes widened. She cleared her throat, stepping out of his way.

“Come in.”

 

_____

 

Arin groaned, Vern holding Arin’s arms behind his back, a hand in his hair, exposing his neck while Brian sank his fangs into him. Brian lapped at the blood as he pulled away, “No...no I can’t place it. This taste... Vern, you try it.”

Vern hesitated for only a second before he bit into Arin’s shoulder. Vern’s bottom fangs sank in and Arin tensed as they clung to muscle--it was excruciating at first, tears falling from his eyes until Vern’s venom tapered the pain off. “Mm.” Vern licked his lip, “Damn I have no clue.”

“I didn’t expect you to, you’re too young to understand the complexities of differentiated tastes and flavors associated with human blood. Underdeveloped tastebuds aren’t going to pick up the subtleties.”

“Uh huh.”

“But training the taste buds using variety is the fastest way to--”

Ver kissed him on the corner of his mouth and Brian froze looking a little confused, Vern chuckled “You were doing that thing where you over explain things again.” He teased.

Brian chuckled, “So I was. Well it’s too easy to be myself around you.” He rested his forehead against Vern’s.

“So this human is Dan’s then?” Vern noted looking at Arin. Arin froze under Vern's intense gaze.

Brian shrugged, “They’re bonded. Much the way the Family  used you when you first came here, Arin is expected and trained to serve the family.”

“Mmhm.” Vern rested his chin on Arin’s shoulder. “Let’s go a little easy on him, I know...how hard it is to be away from your bonded.” Vern sighed softly and Brian kissed his hand.

“You know I didn’t mean to.”

“I know that now Brian, but it still hurts a bit you know.” Vern complained.

“Baby don’t be like that.” Brian urged and nibbled Vern’s ear and Vernon laughed.

“Daddy, stop.”

“Yeah, please Daddy stop.” Arin said dryly.

 

_____

 

Dan sat in her small room, her altar sat by the window, charms hanging down.

“I knew it. I just knew, I sensed it.” Suzy shook her head and sat down. “I’ve always had such a strong connection with Arin, and lately he’s been ignoring me...what’s going on?”

Dan cleared his throat, “It’s my Coven leader. He’s...messed with his mind. I can’t...reach him, he’s far away.”

Suzy nodded, “I see...alright.” She held open her hand and a book flew from the shelf, nearly hitting a lamp, into her palm. She flipping through it before tossing the book on the coffee table, “I know what’s going on, and I’m going to need these things and I need you to take me to Arin.” She tapped the list in the book, watching it turn black. She lifted the black square off, the letters white on the other side heading into her kitchen, looking through her things. Dan stood and was by her side immediately “That’s impossible, he’s with my Coven, I can’t--”

“You’re going to have to sneak me in Dan.”

“But that is absolutely against the rules.”

She stared at him for a moment.

“Good point, okay. Do you have everything?”

“I have everything except one thing, and I don’t know where to get it. I don’t know anyone who has an Incubus Horn.”

“Are you serious, you’ve got to be fucking joking.”

“Well...I mean I have clients but they’re--”

“No it’s not that--it’s just...son of a bitch.” Dan growled in exasperation,  “I do. I know where to get one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy...


	8. The Beat and the Lust It Commands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something snaps and another thing clicks.

Arin pulled the sweater over himself. It had been about 4 days since Dan had left, and it was starting to ache uncontrollably. He was having a hard time doing the basics for himself. Everyone else had tried helping, but eventually they found their efforts to be fruitless.

All but Vernon. 

It was weird, Vern was the only one that hadn’t been immediately enamored with Arin’s adorable nature as a human.  Vern had just recently become part of the Coven; Brian had turned him a little over a year ago--and in retrospect, that made Vern very, very young in comparison. But still, even Sean thought Arin was the best thing since sliced bread and he was human. 

Why didn’t Vern?

He helped Arin fix his hair, “Jesus Christ, you’re a grown ass man.” He muttered, putting it up in a loose ponytail, letting the bangs fall in Arin’s face. He leaned back into the couch, “Alright, up, get off the floor and come sit next to me, we’re going to watch OITNB on netflix until it makes you happy or something.” 

Arin didn’t move “You don’t have to help me.” 

“Yes I do. My mate wants me to look after you since I don’t have the same problem everyone else has.” 

“Problem?” Arin looked over his shoulder, “What problem?”

“If you haven’t noticed, everyone here is taken with you--everyone but me.” 

“What? Why?”

“The fuck if I know, anyway, Bri--I mean Father wants to see you later, but he’ll probably come down to do it and I want to make sure you’re in a better mood.” 

“You can call him Brian, he’s your mate after all.” Arin  sat down on the couch and Vern rolled his eyes.

“I know, but I don’t like to flaunt.” 

Arin started to chuckle a little to himself, “So wait,  hold on if Brian is the father, does being his mate make you like, the Mother?” 

Mark lost it, practically rolling with laughter,  had been listening from the kitchen with Sean who was also chuckling. “BARRY.” Mark called, “COME HERE! I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING.” 

Vern’s face fell and he closed his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose, “Oh no…” 

“I never thought of that! So does that mean we can call Vern, Mum?” Sean asked.

“MOM, BARRY IS PICKING ON ME!” Mark cried from the other room

“I AM NOT.” 

“MOOOOOM.”

“Oh my  _ fucking god _ .” Vernon glared at Arin, who was still laughing, before shoving him off the couch. “Literally eat dick.” 

 

_____

 

“Ross!” Suzy yelled, pounding on the office door.

“I’m not opening up until the vampire goes away.” Ross grumbled and Dan sighed

“Fine, alright I’ll go across the street.” Dan threw his hands up.

“No. Stay here. Stop being stupid Ross, come on!” Suzy stepped back and held up her hand. A force of wind flew from her fingertips and the door slammed open, blowing papers all around the office.

“What the fuck! I’m working!” 

“Well if you had just opened the door.” Suzy huffed and Dan stayed in the doorway.

“Invite Dan in.” Suzy demanded and Ross glared.

“No.” 

“Ross.” 

“NO.” 

Suzy threw her hands up and the wind started up again, blowing pages of illustrations around everywhere.

“OKAY. QUIT.” Ross yelled, “DAN PLEASE COME IN.” 

The wind immediately stopped and Dan carefully stepped into the room. Suzy used her magic to help Ross stack things back in an organized fashion. Ross huffed, “What do you even want?”

“Arin is in trouble.” Suzy explained and Ross rolled his eyes

“No shit, what do you expect when you hang out with Vampires? Like really though?”

“Dan said he’s not himself anymore, and I think I know a way to get him out of it but I need an Incubus horn--” 

“Forget it, I’m not helping.” 

“Ross.” 

“No Suzy! You’re asking way too much of me! Do you know what it’s like to pull off a horn?! That shit hurts!” Ross put his hands defensively on his head. 

“Ross this this so important.” Dan started, “Arin is in trouble--our Coven leader has basically brainwashed him. If you give a shit about your friend at all--” 

“ALRIGHT. Alright.” Ross threw his hands up and his human facade fell. His eyes were solid black and the horns grew out of his head, shaped similar to a ram’s horn in deep charcoal grey. He fidgeted a little as his wings grew, he smiled and straightened his back “Alright, come take it.” His voice seemed to reverberate in the small space and he smirked at Suzy--who had reflexively taken a step back. He face was red and she carefully moved forward, digging in her bag for her bone saw. 

“No.” Dan reached out quickly pulling her back, taking the saw,  “Your hands are shaking, I’ll do it.”  

____

 

“Arin, Vern says you’ve been teasing him.” Brian huffed pulling Arin into his lap, “Why would you do that?”

“I was only kidding, I didn’t know it would turn into a thing.” Arin huffed.

“Arin.” Brian slipped into Arin’s mind and took control. Arin’s back straightened, and he tried to whimper  but Brian had clamped his jaw shut. He brushed his fingers over his adam’s apple. “Arin, you know I can’t let that slide. I’ll never hear the end of it if I do. So you understand that I have to punish you, yes? Answer.” 

Arin trembled but he nodded once he was able. 

“Good boy, go up the stairs and wait in my room for me.” Brian growled and Arin immediately stood and headed toward Brian’s room on autopilot.

Vernon passed Arin on the stairs and raised an eyebrow at Brian before turning and heading back up the steps. 

 

___

 

“HOW.” Ross exclaimed throwing his arms up, “How is it that you have superhuman speed and strength and you still manage to nic me with the bone saw 4 TIMES.” Ross held his head, as black sludge like fluid dripped down his face, past his fingers. 

Dan was standing back, the smell a little more than he could handle, “I said sorry!” 

“Fucking thanks. All better now.” He took his hand off his cuts and the sludge pooled onto the floor.

“Groooossss...now it’s on my fucking boots.” Suzy huffed as she patched Ross’ cuts with gauze she found in the old first aid kid. “Dan, I need to change, but then we need to get going--I need a place inside your Coven to make the potion.” 

Dan thought about it, “My room might be the best shot.”

“Be careful Suzy, I know they won’t like, eat Demons but I have no idea what they would do to a witch.” 

Dan grimaced, “I do.” 

 

__

 

Brian smiled, looking at Arin tied to his bed, face in the mattress, ass in the air.

_ So precious,  _ He thought. 

He brought the paddle down in his bare cheeks, careful with his strength. “Count them for me. That was one, and we need to get to ten.” He brought it back down, slapping the other cheek.

Arin yelped “Two…” He whimpered. He knew Brian was holding back, but man did it still burn a bit. 

“Oh hell no.” Vernon stood from his chair, tossing his phone aside. He took the paddle away from Brian, “If anyone gets to hit this little bitch it’s me.” 

“Vern.” 

“Nope. My turn.” Vern flicked his wrist and smacked Arin’s ass with a loud _CRACK_. Arin gasped; that was HARD. Arin felt the shock from the blow in his thighs “Three!” 

“Who's your fucking Mom now you asshole? Huh?” Vern hit him again and again, harder than the last time, leaving dark red marks on his ass. A tear slipped down his cheek “S-Six!” 

Vernon hit him again, and Arin yelped, was it getting harder? He groaned,  his knees shaking “Seven!” 

_CRACK,_ the paddle smacked Arin’s ass and he cried out, god that was going to hurt for at least a couple of days. “Eight!” 

Again, “Nine!” Arin’s voice broke 

Vern twisted it in his hands and smacked Arin’s thigh with a loud _THWAP_ , “FUCk!  OW FUCK! TEN! OW!” Arin practically screeched and bit his pillow anticipating another blow when Vern moved closer again.

“Vern! That’s enough.” Brian snatched the paddle and Vern let out a breath.

“Not going to lie, I feel better.” He admitted and Brian shook his head, touching Arin’s backside. 

“You’ve got to be careful.” Brian chastised, making sure Arin was okay--his ass was red and swollen, but Vern had held back considerably. Though the same couldn’t be said for Arin’s thigh, which was already starting to bruise. 

“Brian I know. He’s fine.” Vern sat back down. 

“You don’t know your own strength, and you’re considerably stronger than the rest of your family members due to the anomaly, you need to be careful.”  As Brian was speaking a thought occurred  to him. He has been mostly stumped when it came to Arin’s taste--why it was so familiar, and why Arin seemed to handle so much use so well… Brian had expected Arin to collapse from blood loss by now. 

He leaned over and bit down into Arin’s shoulder. Arin whimpered and slumped into the bed, laying flat as Brian’s venom coursed through him. 

Brian looked up at Vern, his eyes sparkling as he licked his lips.

“I’ve got it.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What has Brian discovered about dear Arin?  
> Is Danny going to be able to free Arin from his servitude?  
> Does Arin want to be free?


	9. Phases of the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything that can go wrong does.

“No way.” Vern shook his head.

“I think he has the same genetic anomaly as you do.” Brian looked down at the mess Arin was, his face dark red.  “I’ll have to run tests, but I’m pretty positive.”

“What does that mean?” Vern asked quieting his voice.

 

Brian looked down, contemplating his choices. Now, right now would be the perfect time--but it would undo all of the groundwork he had laid, and may potentially anger the others in the coven. But how long could they really stay angry? It wouldn’t be long until Arin had outlived his usefulness, and he was sure they had grown fond of him by now; much the same way they had begged him to save Vernon when Mark went a little too far. He could see the same fondness for Arin blooming within them. If it was true, that Arin had the same anomaly as Vern, Arin would be twice as powerful as any of his siblings, and provided they were careful and did this just right--Arin could be a force to be reckoned with.

“It means Arin might be a very valuable addition to the Family.” Brian brushed Arin’s hair out of his face “Very valuable indeed.”

____

 

“Dan ow!” Suzy huffed as he pulled her through the window. He had gripped her wrists hard, and bruised them.

“Sorry! I don’t know my own strength all the time.” He shrugged and Suzy grumbled, setting her bag on the floor.

“I need space to set my cauldron up. Can you move the bed?” She whispered and Dan pushed the bed out of the way no problem, smacking it into the wall.

“Shh!” She waved her hands, “Stop! I need time before they know we’re here!” She opened her bag and pulled out the small Travel Cauldron and set it up on the TV tray from the corner, being careful not to clang it against the metal.

“I need water.”

“My bathroom is right though the door on your right.”

“I need a piece of Arin’s clothing.” She said softly as she entered the bathroom.

“He has some in the hamper, let me grab them.”  Dan flipped the lid open and dug around until he found Arin’s striped socks. Suzy sighed dramatically

“Of course it’s his stinky ass socks--it can’t ever just be something not nasty, it’s always underwear or socks.” She snatched it from him and set it in the bottom of the cauldron, sinking it in the water with her spoon. She turned to him.

“Alright, I need you to hand me everything in the exact order I tell you.”

 

____

  


Arin woke up on the bed, fully clothed. He was sore but alive. He stretched and quietly stood on shaky feet.

Stumbling down the stairs, he gripped the rails and made his way to the kitchen. He muttered something under his breath about the amount of stairs in this place as he poured himself a bowl of cereal, standing at the counter to eat. This was the first time since he had been here that he had a chance to breathe. Arin was grateful, so grateful for everything--but it was overwhelming; like the feeling of being twisted up in bedsheets. The cool air of the early morning flowed in from the vent on the floor, making Arin sigh--relief against his hot skin.

It was then, with his head clear, and his stomach full that he finally sensed Dan in the building. The bowl clanged when he set it in the sink, rushing off to Dan’s  room. His hands were shaking, would he be mad at him? Would he be disappointed to see him?

 

___

 

“I think that’s it.” Suzy breathed a sigh of relief.

Dan stared at the swirling purple mess, watching as it began to glow. “Oh...it’s kind of pretty in a wild sort of way.”  His head shot up and he looked at the door his voice dropping low. “Arin is close, he senses me here.”  Dan opened the door and stepped into the hallway meeting Arin.

Dan paused and drew in a breath--Arin was bruised all over with bites, his eyes sunk with dark circles under them.

“D-dan..” Arin said weakly and Dan felt a pang of guilt.

He had left him here, this was all his fault.

“Arin, Arin I missed you so much.”

“Where did you go?” Arin hugged him tight.

“I went t-to find your friend? Suzy? The one you talk to all the time on your phone?”

“Suzy? Why?” Arin pulled back and looked at Dan, confused.

“She...she’s here to help us Arin. Come in my room.” Dan pulled him along.

His room was dark, only illuminated by the soft purple glow.  Suzy gasped a little, seeing how bruised Arin was even in the low light.

“Who…?”

“Father and my family have been using him for food.” Dan whispered, “Arin.” He said a little louder, “I’m going to pour some of this into a cup and I want you to drink it okay?”

Arin’s first instinct was to agree without questioning his bonded, but he drew his brows together and rubbed his forehead, “What’s going on?”

“Arin...it’s so important that you drink this.” Dan pressed, putting some of the frothing liquid into the glass.

“Why?”

“So that...so that Father’s influence will flush out of your system. So you’ll be free from his grip and--”

“Dan, I don’t...I don’t know.”

“Arin, you’ve never questioned me before, why now?”

“I..I don’t want to go back to being afraid! I feel loved and useful Dan! For the first time in a long time I don’t just feel in the way!”

 

Dan was silent, he remembered feeling exactly that same way when he first joined the Coven: loved, useful, understood.

“Arin.” Suzy moved closer, shaking Dan from his trance “Look at yourself! You are all bruised and they’re going to suck the life out of you!”

“T-that’s not true! They will not!”

“Actually she’s right Arin, that’s exactly what I’m going to do.”

 

Everyone turned to the doorway where Vernon was leaning against the frame, he smirked.

“W-what?” Arin’s eyes widened as he took a step forward.

“Vernon I swear to god, if you hurt him--” Vernon was in Dan’s face in the blink of an eye, at least twice as fast as him.

“What exactly are you going to do Dan? You going to do something about it?”

Dan shoved him back with blinding speed, pushing the bed into the wall, cracking the drywall. “I’ll knock you down a couple of pegs, newborn.”

Vern skid to a stop, laughing, He gripped the bed and threw it. Dan dodged and the bed slammed into Suzy knocking her into the wall. She was out cold.

“SUZY!” Arin ran over, pulling at the heavy bed frame, she coughed, she was still breathing but it was shallow.

Dan snapped his teeth and Vern laughed.

“Come and get me old man.”

 

Dan charged in blind rage, and Vern sidestepped him, sending him through the wall, but Dan managed to grab ahold of him, and they flew into the living room together. Dan snarled and snapped his teeth as they rolled in a mess of violent kicking, scratching and punching. Vern was laughing mostly, which only served to push Dan’s buttons even more.

“Alright.” Vern huffed, pinning Dan down “That’s enough, I don’t have time for this.” He gripped Dan’s throat and picked him up, throwing him against the far wall.

“DAN!” Arin cried and he ran forward only to be grabbed by Vern.

“No! DAN! LET GO OF ME, PUT ME DOWN! DAN!” Arin struggled to no avail.

Dan sputtered, the for of the impact had cracked the cement wall, his energy gone. He coughed and spat blue blood onto the carpet, sliding down the wall, “What the hell are you?”

Dan tried his hardest to get up, but could only watch in horror from the floor as Vern gripped Arin’s hair, turning him so that they were face to face.

“This is going to hurt.” Vern warned and bit down into Arin’s jugular.

Arin screamed, the pain shooting through him with no relief. He struggled, feeling blood dripping down his neck.

It was too much, Arin could feel himself fading fast, “N..no...no...D-dan...Dan..I” He was gargling on his own blood, “I love you...Dan”

“Arin...” Dan sobbed, “I’m love you, I'm sorry.”

Arin stopped struggling, he felt himself get unbearably cold, the pain far away now as his vision faded. The last thing he saw was Dan's tear streaked face.

 

Then there was nothing.

 

___

Arin floated in cold darkness for a long time, wondering if this was what hell was: floating in a frozen abyss, excruciating pain shooting through his muscles, and endless hunger.

_“Arin!”_

He heard his name in the darkness, under the hunger the voice of an angel called out to him. He tried to focus on it. His stomach gnawed at itself, but it was more than that--his entire being was hungry, his nerves called out for food.

_“ARIN!”_

Arin’s eyes opened; he was laying on his side on the floor of Brian’s study. He groaned and sat up, pain shooting through him as he moved. He sat, trying to get his eyes to adjust to the light. He looked around, catching a glimpse of his reflection in the victorian mirror sitting on the floor near the desk. He was pale, but all the bruises were gone, his skin actually  looked perfect, his muscle much more defined. Arin’s eyes widened as it finally registered in his mind.

His eyes were a deep, oxblood red.

 “Ah you’ve awakened.” Brian set his book down and rose from his chair moving so that he was standing in front of Arin. He reached out his hand and brushed his bangs out of his face.

“My son, welcome to the family.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh snap.


	10. Drop the Dagger and Lather The Blood On Your Hands, Romeo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin's change is rapid, and his adjustment is rapid
> 
> Egobang fluff for the most part

Arin growled, the hunger overtaking him. He reached out with a shaking hand.

“ I’m so hungry…” he groaned

Brian’s eyes has a knowing glint in them, “I know, I know it must be just awful. I will feed you my son.” He cooed and cleared his throat, “Vern, bring her in.” 

Vern kicked the door open and tossed Suzy onto the carpet right in front of Arin. She landed with a groan, the chains clinking against the floor. She looked rough, her side was bandaged up and she was noticeably cut in a couple of places. The shackles on her wrists kept her from performing her craft, not that she could in her state anyway. 

“Arin?” She looked up and her eyes widened in fear. Arin looked terrifying, his hair was wild, his face contorted in a mixture of horror and ravenous hunger. He looked up at Brian, stunned at the unfettered cruelty of this man. 

 

“Arin, drink from her.” Brian ordered and Arin growled.

 

“No.” He tried to stand but his legs were too shaken. 

 

“Arin you need to eat.” Brian urged, “You’ll die very shortly if you don’t.” 

 

“NO. FUCK YOU.” Arin shouted, “You’ve done nothing bu-” There was a sharp pang in his stomach, “You’ve--ugh..”  he gripped at his shirt and  gasped. He looked down at Suzy who was staring up at him, horror all over her face.  The need to eat was overwhelming and Arin let out a soft whimper.

 

He wished he was stronger. 

 

“I hate you…” His voice broke. He looked up at Brian. “I hate you so much.” 

 

“It’s okay my son, I know you hate me right now, but you will thank me later.” He mused, “Now drink.” 

 

Arin looked at Suzy, “I’m so sorry…” 

 

“Arin...wait, Arin? No! ARIN!” Suzy tried to push him away but he had her pinned. He sank his teeth into her neck, feeling his fangs developing. Suzy screamed, hitting him uselessly with her firsts until Arin’s venom kicked in and she fell limp. Arin pulled back, his top fangs developed, with a bottom set just barely poking up; his mouth was covered in blood. Suzy was still breathing, she stared up into space, her brain swimming from Arin’s highly potent venom. 

 

Brian nodded in approval, “That was impressive Arin, usually newborns kill their first prey, you showed great restraint. Vern, take her back to her room.” 

Vern lifted Suzy and he was out the door in a blink. 

Arin felt his muscles tighten.  He stood, a fluid strength moving through him. He growled and snapped his teeth at Brian, who laughed.

 

_____

 

Arin looked up at Barry, Mark and Sean, running his tongue over his fangs, “Sorry...I… I know I won’t be as useful now...”  

“There’s nothing to be sorry about Arin, you’re family now after all.” Barry smiled, and Mark nodded

“Yeah, welcome to the family!” Mark hugged him and Arin laughed a little. Arin couldn’t feel the closeness he once felt with Mark or Barry; the fog that Brian had spread throughout his mind was gone and now that he was on equal ground with them, it just wasn’t the same. 

 

Arin felt a pang of hunger, it had been a few hours since he’d eaten for the first time. 

Sean moves closer, his eyes cloudy, but Arin steps back carefully, and he looks up at Mark.

Mark smiles, “It’s fine Arin, just...you know...careful. He’s important to me.” 

Sean moves closer again, touching Arin’s arm, but Arin shakes him off, uncertainty painted his face. “I don’t want to hurt you.” 

 

“You won’t. I’ll help you.” 

 

Arin turned around and gasped as Dan gave him a pained smile. He looked rough from his fight with Vernon and older--aged by the grief on his face.  Arin took his hand, and the same rush came back through him. The bond was gone, but there was still something there, something stronger than even the bond.

And that made Arin’s heart soar. 

He hugged Dan tight, and Dan, laughing softly, stroked Arin’s hair.

They were both just so glad the other was okay.

 

Barry cleared his throat. 

 

Arin and Barry made eye contact; Barry’s expression was unreadable as he moved to stand next to Dan. Arin pulled away, not breaking eye contact.

 

“Arin, when you show affection with Dan in front of me,  please respect that Dan is my mate.” Barry held onto Dan’s arm, his voice dangerous but patient, “I know that you love him, but I love him too and I’ve loved him longer than you.” 

 

Arin was a little taken aback, but it slowly dawned on him: now that he was also a vampire the nature of their relationship would change; Arin wasn’t just Dan’s bonded--they would be equals now and to Barry, he was a competitor for Dan’s affection. 

 

Arin cleared his throat, “I know, but you’ll  be patient with me; I’m new at this. Please understand that--I think  Dan also loves me.” Arin said softly, and Barry nodded.

  
“I know he does, probably always has, just don’t leave me out all of the time.”  Barry punched Arin’s arm playfully.

 

“Of course not.” Arin agrees and they shake hands. 

 

“Okay.” Barry turned to Dan and kissed his cheek. “Have fun then.” 

 

_____

 

“Hold onto him like that; careful.” Dan helped Arin place his hands on Sean’s hips, “Watch your strength.”

Arin seemed to get the body awareness part of the change fairly quickly--which was more than Dan could say for himself honestly. 

 

Sean sat on Arin’s lap and Arin carefully pulled him closer, his fangs slipping into his neck. Sean gasped, gripping Arin’s shirt as his venom pushed into his bloodstream incredibly fast-- he panted and closed his eyes as the feeling ran right through him. Dan ran his fingers through Sean’s hair. 

 

Arin pulled back, gasping, licking his fangs, “Woah, it’s weird being on this end of the process.” 

He hiccuped and Dan chuckled, pulling Sean into his arms. He bit into him briefly, letting blood pool into his mouth before easing Sean onto the mattress, giving him a chance to enjoy his high. He moved close to Arin, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth as he quickly leaned in, kissing him, pushing his tongue into Arin’s mouth, sharing what he had. Arin resisted the urge to cough as the blood hit the back of his throat. Arin moaned and Dan ran fingers into Arin’s hair, blood dripped down their chins. This was a level of sensual that Arin had never experienced. He pulled back and stuck one of Dan’s fingers into his mouth, licking the blood off. 

 

“Arin.” Dan let the words pour out of him, “God Arin…” 

 

Arin smiled and pushed his hair out of his face, his tongue swiped over the blood on his lips.  Dan shook his head, his eyes smoldering,

 

“I didn’t think you could look more beautiful.” he kissed his forehead and Arin laughed. 

 

Dan opened his mouth to say something else, but there was a soft knock on the door. 

 

“Dan? Arin? It’s Mark. Can I come in?”

“Yeah, it’s fine.” Dan answered and the door opened.

“ You guys want to go hunting tonight with Barry and I?” Mark asked, gripping the door and lazily swinging on it. 

Dan’s eyes widened; he hadn’t ‘hunted’ in almost two months. He looked at Arin, who was staring at him. 

He was curious, and obviously eager, his fists balled up in his lap, his eyes wide and wanting. 

Dan sighed, “Sure, we’re in.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like a pack of wolves they hunt by moonlight...
> 
> ((Sorry this has taken so long to update, I'm working three jobs and going to school full time and it's killing me))


	11. The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Brian planning?

Leslie laughed, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder, taking the last swig of her drink. “I gotta piss.” She declared, wobbling on her heels away from her laughing friends on her  toward the back of the very crowded club. 

She pushed open the heavy metal door and blinked as she felt the fresh air on her skin.  She didn’t remember going this way? Why was she out in the alley way? “What the fuck?” She hiccuped and turned to go back inside, running directing into the man standing behind her.

“Oh! Holy shit you scared me! What the fu-” She didn’t get a chance to finish her sentence before Arin grabbed her by the hair and latched onto her neck, his fangs sinking deep into her skin. She let out a strangled gasp and Arin swallowed big gulps. 

“Arin, that’s enough. Don’t kill her. She has people waiting.” Brian called out from somewhere in the dark. 

Arin gasped and let the girl fall against the metal door, stunned. Arin’s venom had worked quickly--she relaxed against the metal door, her skin tight dress riding up, laughing and giggling to herself--the pleasure running through her veins, “Wow, this is amazing---wha-” she turned to ask who he was but he was gone--vanished as fast as he had appeared. 

 

_____

 

The adrenaline rush was intense as he rushed back to the rooftop where the others were hiding. 

“Nice work for your first time.” Brian nodded, looking down at the confused girl in the alley, “What did you think?” 

“THAT WAS INSANE!” Arin exclaimed throwing his hands up “WOO! Did you see me babe?” 

“I did! You did pretty good!” Dan hugged him from behind and Arin relaxed into his grip. LA looked beautiful from the rooftop. 

“So what next?” He asked Brian.

Brian looked out into the city, “You like games, don’t you Arin?” 

Arin nodded and didn’t seem to notice Dan tensing up, “Sure!” 

“Well, I have a game for us to play, if you’re not too chicken. You against Vern.” 

“Arin I don’t think--” Dan started but Arin jumped in

“It’s fine Dan, I wanna play.” Arin’s eyes met Vern’s and they stared one another down. 

 

“The game is called ‘Rabbit’. I have here a scarf that belongs to a human living somewhere in the city.” He tore the red scarf in half, “Your job? Find the prey. First one to find them and drink from them wins.”  he handed them both half, “Rules are simple, no one can help you, and you need to be back here before dawn. You have three hours until the sun rises to find them. Understand?” 

They both nodded, though Arin had no idea how the scarf was suppose to help him. 

“Alright, ready---GO!” 

Vern put the cloth to his face and inhaled, and like a flash he was off.

Arin blinked in confusion but did the same thing, holding the cloth up to his face and taking a deep breath

_ He saw a image of a girl, putting on makeup in a dark red room; it looked like a dressing room. She had her black hair pushed to one side while she put on her eyeliner. She couldn’t have been any older than 18.  She was pale with bruises on her neck, maybe a few inches shorter than Barry.  Arin moved his eyes in this dream like state and stared at the wall--there was a neon sign by the mirror.  The Dragon’s Lair Card Shop. _

 

Arin snapped back and out of the dream state, blinking. “Oh! Shit!” That card shop was clear across town!  He took off toward Broadway and 18th--going as fast as he could. Dan knew he wasn’t allowed to help, but he took off after him, wanting to make sure he stayed out of trouble. 

 

Brian smirked

 

“Vern, he’s gone, come back.” 

Vern was next to Brian in a flash, and Brian snaked his arm around his waist. 

“This is a little cruel, don’t you think?” Vern looked up at Brian who just chuckled. 

“I want to see how he does when he’s confronted with other, hostile vampires.” 

Mark appeared, his shirt covered in blood from who knows where.

“Mark, perfect timing! I have a little test set up for Arin, and it would be a shame if Dan got in the way--go make sure he doesn’t.” 

Mark grinned, “You got it pops!” and he was gone. 

Brian looked out over the city, then down at Vern. He tilted his chin up. “If Arin is as powerful as we think, between him and you, my love, there will be nothing to stand in our way. You’ve done good baby, I am very pleased.” Brian leaned down and kissed Vern softly.

Vern’s  eyes fluttered closed as he relished in the attention, “Thank you, Daddy.”

“Do you need some attention baby?” Brian teased, nibbling Vern’s ear.

“Yes please.” 

Brian chuckled, “Okay baby, it’ll be my pleasure.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! I'm so sorry this is so late! Lots of stuff happening! I quit my job, I quit school, I'm getting married (got engaged on July 4th!) and life swept me up! I hope you like this short update!!


End file.
